A Thing That Changes Us
by XxxBloody HimeXxx
Summary: Shadow has been kidnapped by Eggman.Sonic rushes to help him. Now Shadow owns his counterpart and Sonic takes advantage of it.By the turn of events Shadow gets pregnant with his child. A bond forms between them,but will they be allowed to share it? NC-17
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi guys it's me again! Well some kind of strange inspiration fell on me because I suddenly came up with this fic... I'm pretty weird some times.... Well I hope you'll like my new idea! ;3**

**Warnings: Rated: M, Swearing, sex, yaoi, shounen ai, mpreg.**

**That thing that changes us.**

**Chapter one - prologue.**

**Shadow's POV.**

_'What's this? Where am I? Where?' _I opened my eye slowly. It was strange... My body felt weird, just like a marshmallow. I couldn't move I was binded somehow... Then I saw it... _'What the!?' _I thought. I was sealed in some kind of jar filled with some strange green substance, and I couldn't move at all... I opened my second eye and looked around the _room. 'It so dark... I can't see...' _I thought, trying to catch anything in this dark hell. Then I heard the voice:

"Ho ho ho... So you're awake Shadow... I'm surprised." The cold voice said obviously chuckling. "I thought that this special hibernating capsule would hold you asleep for a bit longer."

I recognized the voice instantly. _'Doctor!? Doctor! Why!?' _I tried to yell, but only few bubbles came out from my mouth... I was so tried and weak. I couldn't move a finger, my body was completely dull... _'How did I got captured!?' _I asked myself. _'Me? The ultimate life form captured by some pathetic doctor?' _I didn't know. I just couldn't remember... I tried to move, but with no luck.

"My dear Shadow please don't strain yourself... Your body is completely paralyzed by my wonderful substance!" He giggled somehow sickly. "Now now... I will put you back to sleep and do some more experiments..." He said inserting something into the capsule. "You are a truly wonderful specimen!"

My eyes widened in shock. _'Spe-specimen!? What the fuck is going on!? Experiments!?' _I thought clearly frightened now. _'Let me out...!' _I tried to shout, but no sound was heard. I tried to struggle again, but also failed.

_'Shit... Damn you...' _Suddenly I felt myself give into blissful sleep again... _'No... I can't... I have to... That sick bastard...' _I tried to fight this helpless state, but with no luck. I closed my eyes, and fell asleep again.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I had this dream... I could see someone... Maria? No... Someone a lot smaller... Azure... Hedgehog? No... I couldn't possibly dream about him... Everything but not him... Even though I already heard his voice slowly reaching me from afar...

_'Hey Shadow don't worry... I'll protect you both no matter what! I love you...' _Now I could see him... No... He was already touching me... Pulling me into warm and gentle embrace... What does he mean? I could feel myself blushing. Us both? I'm so confused... Sonic...

Without even realizing it, I heard words leaving my lips, and my body returning the warm embrace...

_'I know Sonic... I love you too...'_

Did I really love him? I don't know... Because my dream was suddenly shattered...

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Normal POV.**

Shadow's dream suddenly ended... Again the felt numb and tired... He opened his eyes... The light was on. He saw a very strange room... It was filled with capsules, the same ones he was sealed in... But the other ones held some kind of creatures... Monsters... But something caught his sight... Two figures in the room... One tall, and fat. That was obviously Eggman, and the second one with long... Wait... Blue spikes?

_'Sonic!' _Shadow thought mortified. How did he get here? What for? His ears perked up when he heard shouts from their direction.

"You monster!" Sonic shouted. "You fucking sick psycho! How can you treat a living being like that!" He growled dangerously. "That even beyond you!" Saying that he jumped and dealt hard punch to Eggman's face. Being hit by Sonic Eggman fell hardly on the floor. Sonic left him like that. He looked around, and spotted Shadow, he rushed to him with worry on his face. Shadow looked at him, waiting for his counterpart to do something.

"Fuck." Sonic cursed. "How the hell you open this thing!?" He just started pushing all the buttons he could, and that worked. The green substance started to flow out from capsule, and it opened. Shadow fell from the capsule, weak, and tired, but Sonic caught him just in time. With first inhale of the fresh air, he felt like he was reborn... I felt so nice to breathe with the normal air, not with some fucking drugs. He opened his eyes, and looked at Sonic... He noticed that Sonic glared at him and he felt discomfort.

"What the hell are you looking at, faker?" Were his first words. He had an odd feeling that his voice sounded kind of squeaky. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Sonic smiled at him, he was glad that Shadow was all right... After all he was so worried about him. He came rushing here after Rouge told him that they finally found Shadow... But of course he didn't intent to tell him that.

"Um, Rouge asked me to rescue you... She said that she can't do that by herself..."

Shadow sighed. Of course that Rouge would manipulate the others to do all the dirty work...

"I understand." He said with his cocky tone. And he realized that Sonic still holds him in his arms and he blushed slightly. "You can let go of me now. I'll manage." Saying nothing Sonic obeyed his request and let go of ebony hedgehog. Shadow sat. He was feeling pretty good, only his arms and legs were a bit numb.

"Hey faker... Do you possibly know how I got into this shit?" He asked the azure boldly.

"Well..." The other responded. "It happens that I know. You were sent on the mission to find Eggman, and retrieve the chaos emerald..." Shadow looked at him with puzzled look. "No. Shadow I don't know how you were captured. I was asked to rescue you, and I did. Also I have the emerald." He showed him a mysterious green stone.

_'Of course I won't tell him that I couldn't sleep at nights knowing that he was kidnapped..' _Sonic thought sighing. Shadow gave him another puzzled look, not interested what the azure hedgehog was sighing about, and simply said:

"Let ge-" His sentence was cut off by Eggman who yelled: "You're not going anywhere with my precious specimen! Eggman's robots get them! And he pushed the button near the door. The door opened revealing the army of red robots behind them.

"Woohoo! Time for some action!" Sonic yelled clearly excited. Shadow on other hand weren't so fond of this "fun" Every time he tried to stand, his knees didn't want to listen to him. Sonic noticed that and whispered: "Are you okay Shads?" Shadow gave him annoyed look: "Of course I am you moron." He tried to stand again but failed. Sonic turned his back to him and knelt.

"Looks like we have no choice." He said faking disgust in his voice. "I'll give you a lift this time, now get on."

"You are crazy." Shadow said frustrated. "I don't need YOUR help." Sonic sighed. He knew that this was coming...

"Well..." He said like he didn't care. "You have no choice here hotshot, unless you want me to hold you in bridal style... Anyhow I have to take you with me..." He gave Shadow a confident glare. That seemed to convince Shadow... He knew that he is in no condition to fight this one with Sonic, so he placed his arms around Sonic's neck, and pulled his body closer to the other, blushing a bit in process. Sonic on the other hand couldn't help but smirk, and he bit back a chuckle. After all he didn't want to anger the ebony hedgehog. He placed his arms under Shadow's knees and started to run towards the mindless robots.

"Don't let them escape!" Eggman yelled, but Sonic with no sweat jumped over robots heads, towards the exit, destroying them with his feet in process. "You fools!" Eggman shouted. But Sonic in the blink of eye was already leaving Eggman's base with Shadow on his back. Shadow finally felt fresh, and refreshing wind going through his entire body... It felt so nice that he sighed, and even forgot that he was riding on the azure hedgehog's back. But this dark truth hit him again when Sonic asked:

"How are you feeling Shads?"

"First of all don't call me "Shads" understand? And I would have been feeling great if I wasn't riding on your back now." Sonic chuckled at his response, now he was sure that Shadow was all right. He was still the Shadow that he fell in love with... He blushed at the thought.... Shadow was actually on his mercy now. He would just make use of the situation, and fuck Shadow somewhere on the tree, or rock, or grass... Doesn't matter as long as he fucks him... And he moans from pleasure... He felt his manhood twitch at the thought, but still he wasn't erect enough for Shadow to notice something. His lewd fantasies were interrupted by the ebony hedgehog.

"Oi faker. For how long I've been there?"

"Ehh... " Sonic was a little annoyed by Shadow sudden want for the information, but he responded in his normal way. "Three days."

That scared Shadow a bit. _'What was the bastard doing with me for three days?' _Maybe he will find out soon...

"So where do you want me to leave you?" Sonic asked bluntly.

"Take me to my apartment. I show you the balcony, you can leave me there." And Sonic did as he was told. They were strolling so fast through the city that no one even noticed them. After a while, just as Shadow instructed him, he jumped on the ebony's hedgehog balcony. Shadow slid out of Sonic's back and stood now on his own two feet. I looked like the drug that Eggman used on him finally wore off .

"Maybe you need my help with something else?" Sonic asked acting like he didn't really care.

"No." Shadow said clearly annoyed. "You've done to much for me today." He walked into his house. "Thanks." He said and shut the door in front of Sonic's face.

"_Man..."_ Sonic thought. _"Why did I ever fell for that guy? It didn't turned out how I planned, but at least I know where he lives now... I'll pay him a visit tomorrow" _He smirked he has a great plan for tomorrow. Surprised with his own intelligence, he set off to his own house.

Finally Shadow was in his own place... He felt uncomfortable around the blue hedgehog. And he didn't even know why... But he was too tired to even think about it. He went to the bathroom deciding to take a quick shower. He turned the water on, and he walked under the warm shower... As the warm water hit his shiny black fur, he was thinking.

_'That was a weird day..' _He thought reaching for shampoo. _'I can't read that faker... Once he's so caring all of the sudden, and once he acts like he didn't care about anything... What's it to me anyway!?' _He scolded himself, he felt more, and more weird... _'The worst thing is that I still own that little shit... Guess I'll worry about it later." _He sighed washing all the bubbles that were still on him, and walking out of the shower. He headed straight to his bedroom, fell on his bed, and immediately drifted off to sleep.

**A/N: Well it's an over to a prologue... In next chapter... Lemon! Yeah already. ._. You can review so I can continue the story... I didn't plan it, but now I'm so over Shadow that I had to start that worthless fic... And sorry about the grammar! *cuts herself with the cucumber* I know I suck at it... Well review! :3 **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Shit!! ****I did it again! I mistook the story title in the previous chapter! . I'm seriously dumb... Well... Doesn't matter! I'm giving you this chapter, as a present for those 4 reviews! For now I'm satisfied! ^o^ Take care now folks! **

**Warnings: Rated: M, Swearing, sex, yaoi, shounen ai, mpreg.**

**A Thing That Changes Us.**

_Chapter 2._

He was there. Again in that dream. There was nothing to be seen, just them. Sonic was carrying him in his protective, yet gentle embrace... Shadow was looking into his green emerald eyes... He was sinking in them. They were too much for him. He started to feel a weird sensation in his stomach... He noticed that Sonic's lips are moving... He was saying something, but Shadow couldn't hear him this time. Azure hedgehog smiled. He started to close distance between their mouths. He felt himself blushing furiously, and his face also moved forward. He couldn't stop himself... But... He also wants to feel him... Their lips are so close now...

"SHADOW!!!" Shadow fell out from the bed in surprise, he quickly sat and looked at the intruder.

"Finally you're awake..." A bat girl, his partner Rouge said. "You're really had a tough sleep! I was waking you up for ten minutes!" She smiled. "Also I made coffee and breakfast! I'll wait for you in the kitchen!" And she walked away, not allowing him to say anything. So not wasting any more time, he put his shoes on, and followed her into the kitchen. When he entered, she was already sipping her coffee, and looking at some papers.

"Come on! Sit down, and eat or it will get cold!" She smiled. Shadow looked at his breakfast. She fried some eggs, and bacon for him. His stomach growled. He was starving, after all he didn't eat anything for three days! Shadow sat next to her, thanked her with quick "Thanks." And without word started to eat his food. After a while Rogue decided to start a talk.

"You know... I'm so glad that you're all right! I was worried." She confessed.

Shadow stopped eating for a second, and looked at her. He wasn't sure how to react. No one wasn't worried about him yet... Well beside Maria.

"Thanks." He quickly replied. "But there was no reason for you to be worried about me. You should know that, I can take care of myself."

"Maybe... But you know, it was Sonic who saved you, wasn't he?" She mocked.

"Hmph! That's a different story." He said. After hearing about being saved by this blue moron he lost his desire to talk. Rouge must have noticed that he wasn't willing to talk about that so she decided to start a different topic.

"Well then I have some papers here and..." But he already stopped listening to her... She mentioned about this guy, and now memories from his last dream started to haunt him. He didn't understand the meaning of this dream, but he was sure that it wasn't a good sign.

_'A second time I dreamed about him... What does this mean!? And what he was trying to do!? We didn't intent to ki-ki-!?'_

"Shadow!" She brought him back to earth. "Are you listening to me? And why are you blushing? You're ill or something?" She gave him a strange look.

"Of course not. I can't have any colds." He said with his usually tone. "I guess that I'm still just a bit tired."

"That's good to hear then." She sighed. "Because president said that you should take a few days off to rest... Ohh... I'm so envious of you Shadow!" She pouted.

He looked at her surprised. "Well I hope you're joking! I can't sit here even for one day, and you're saying that I have to stay for few!?" He was very irritated. "I will die from boredom here!"

"That's your problem!" She smirked. "I would be happy. if I were you!"

"You would." He said with obvious irritation.

"Well... There's lots of stuff that you can do..." She said thinking. "Oh! I don't know! Go on a date, build a birdhouse, go shopping, or fly a kite! Whatever!"

"Thanks. You were a lot of help." He said with sarcasm. "Sure I fly a kite... Hmph."

"Good." She said with a nod. "Now pardon me, because I have some work to do! See you later Shadow!" And she quickly left using the window, she was already tired after talking with him. He is such a hard guy to talk to! Shadow sighed. What is he going to do? He has a whole day for himself, but the problem was that he had nothing to do...

"Alright." He said aloud. "I'm going out." So he left the table, and went to his bedroom to make his bed, after he did he sighed, and left his flat through the balcony.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The day was passing up quickly. Sonic was running around the town mindlessly. All he could do was to think about Shadow... It was so hard, he felt that Shadow doesn't like him...

_'Crap! How I'm supposed to ask him out? I know that dates aren't his thing at all, and... Well even if I would tell him that I like him he would think that I'm joking, after all I wasn't nice to him either... Yeah, and the problem is that we're both guys! Shadow might think that I'm weird or something...' _Sonic sighed deeply. He was completely lost. Those kinds of things were extremely complicated, and he never seen that Amy had such problems when she was confessing to him... He stopped his run. He was tired, and he felt that his legs started to hurt...

"Cool!" He whistled. "That what I needed!" He said happily spotting a little park just few steps from his location. At least he found a place to rest. So he made his way towards the park. The park was pretty enough, with little fountain in the middle, and with few oaken benches around it, he could clearly see the sunset... Sonic looked around, due to his surprise the park was empty.

_'Great! I guess no one's here anymore... So the whole park for me! At least I can have some peace and quiet..." _And he aimed towards the fountain. But he suddenly stopped. He wasn't here alone... He squinted his eyes... Surely there was a figure... A little one sitting on the bench... Black? Yeah... Black with red streaks... Sonic's eyes widened.

_'Guess that the lady luck is on my side today...' _He smirked, and rushed towards the black hedgehog.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Shadow finally relaxed. He decided to follow Rouge advice, and went... Shopping. He was totally embarrassed when he was buying groceries that he needed, mostly when the lady that worked in the supermarket started to give him advices which shampoo is best for his fur. He sighed at that memory. He didn't know what to do so he quickly bought the shampoo and made his desperate escape from the shop, and that creepy woman... Rest of the day he spent on walking around the city. He could feel that people were watching him, so he started to look for a quiet place. That's how he ended in that park. He was rather happy that he came here at least no one is interrupting his free ti-

"Shadow!!!!" He heard a excited yell. He looked back and his eyes widened. Blue hedgehog was running in his direction... The one that he was supposed to hate. God was really an asshole...

"Shadow!" Sonic sat next to him on the bench. "How fancy meeting you here! What are you doing?" Shadow gave him a annoyed look.

"And how is it look like? I'm sitting genius." Sonic was looking at him still smiling, the flashback rushed through black hedgehog's mind, he couldn't help but blush a little.

"Yeahhh... I can see that you're sitting, but I was wondering how a cool guy like you, would come to a low-class place like this?" Sonic gave him his most seductive smile. Shadow was a bit confused with Sonic's talk, he wasn't sure that the blue hedgehog was making fun of him or not...

"I like this place." He replied grimacing a little. "It's quiet in here, and I like being alone in a moments like this." He hoped that blue hedgehog would take the hint, and leave but with no luck. Sonic didn't have any intention of leaving his crush.

"So how are you feeling after that? You know what I mean?" He asked with true worry this time. He decided that this time he's going to be himself.

"I don't." Shadow replied. Of course that he knew what his counterpart meant, but he was still too ashamed, that Sonic had saw him in such a weakened state.

"You know... When Eggman kidnapped you... And when I had to save you, and-"

"Okay hedgehog!" Shadow snapped. "What do you want!? I owe you one, I understand so just say what you want, and leave me alone!" Shadow himself was surprised by his sudden burst of of anger. But he didn't care, he just wanted to forget about that incident, and that hedgehog!

Sonic looked at him also a bit shocked, but he smiled, and said. "Well I don't want anything from you Shadow..." Shadow sighed with relief. "But. If you're asking so nicely so how could I resist?"

Shadow tensed. He and his big mouth. He swore that the next time he will cut his tongue off. "So what do you want me to do? Kill Amy or what?"

"Nooo... I'm not murderer, and I don't want you to be one..." He chuckled. "And besides I love Amy. She's my friend..."

"So? What do you want?" He wanted to get over with this quickly. Sonic looked at him, and gave him another seductive smile.

"So... How about we're go for a drink? I mean just you and me. Nothing else I want from you." Of course he just wanted to say "let me fuck you", but he was sure that the black hedgehog would refuse such a tempting offer.

"For a drink? Where? And it's just that?" Shadow was a bit surprised. Well he never tried alcohol, but if people did it so it couldn't be that bad...

"I saw a pub, not too far from here... We can go there, and yes. That's only thing I want."

"Fine..." Shadow said slowly, his brain processing everything that blue hedgehog said to him, and looking for some kind of trick.

"Okay let's go!" Sonic said happily trying not to show too much enthusiasm. "Follow me." So they went. They were walking for a bit. Sonic was excited. His first date with Shadow... Even when other didn't realize that he actually agreed on one. Shadow on other hand was starting to get nervous, he never had any experience with alcohol and didn't know what will come out of it.

"We're here!" Sonic said stopping before little pub in the corner of the street. Shadow just nodded. Sonic entered the pub. Shadow clutched his bag with groceries, and followed Sonic inside. The inside of the pub was also very small. A long bar counter next to the wall on the right, and a few tables. The pub was almost empty. Shadow noticed only one pair of people sitting in the most isolated part of the pub. Some kind of music was played in the pub, probably jazz or something...

"Come on Shadow!" Sonic said. "Let's go sit at the bar!" So they sat on the bar stools at the bar.

"What do you want to drink Shadow?" Sonic smiled. Shadow was confused he didn't know what kind of alcohol humans drink, he discreetly peeked at the liquors. "Vodka." He said picking up first liquor he saw.

"Vodka? Wow man..." Sonic whistled. "Good start. Whisky for me please."

Bartender without word served them their drinks. And left for a second to wipe the glasses. Shadow looked at his, he waited for Sonic.

"Okay Shadow." Sonic lifted up his glass, so did Shadow. "Cheers!" And they both drank their drinks at the same time. Shadow wanted to spit out his drink, but he managed to hold it, and swallow it, but he started to choke instead.

"Are you okay Shads?" Sonic chuckled. And patted him on the back. "You're never drank vodka before, did you?"

"Shut up!" He chocked a bit. He has never drank anything so horrible before. How can humans even drink this stuff.

"You want another one?" Sonic was still chuckling. "Or maybe you want something weaker?"

Shadow shot him a glare. It was a challenge, and he was going to accept it.

"No, give me another one." He said bluntly. "It's only a drink, isn't it?"

"Sure..." Sonic smiled, and he ordered another ones. They were drinking for some time now. Shadow's vision started to get blurry, and his mind foggy... He couldn't think soberly anymore. Sonic was giggling uncontrollably. He talked about Knuckels wearing a bra. Shadow chuckled. He was completely drunk. Soon the bartender kicked them out of the bar saying that they drank too much.

"Sooo..." Sonic started. "Where are we going now?" He chuckled. "My legs don't want to move Shads..."

"Yeah..." Shadow nodded he felt exactly the same way. "I dunno..." He tried to stand.

"I know!" Sonic lifted his finger. "Let's go home! Your home is closer from here Shads... How about you invite me for some coffee?" He giggled.

"Coffee...?" Shadow finally managed to stand up. "I don't have coffee..." His knees started to wobble.

"Yeah... And what you have in your bag?" He said pointing at Shadow's bag.

"All the stuff I need..." He replied wobbling. "I went through hell to get them..."

"You have... Condoms...?" Sonic said laughing.

"Condoms? And what the fuck is that?" Shadow asked falling on his ass again.

"Doesn't matter man... Let's go..." Sonic giggled. Helping Shadow to stand.

And they walked through the street tripping on each other's boots. Shadow was completely drained. He felt like a bag of potatoes. He just walked to where Sonic was leading them. After a long while they finally stopped in front of Shadow's flat.

"You have the keys Shads?" Sonic asked with some kind of difficulty. Shadow shook his head.

"No... I don't use anything that useless as keys..."

"And you're not sacred that someone might break in and rob you?" Sonic asked opening the door.

"No... There is nothing to steal from here anyway." He waved his hand.

They entered the living room. Sonic spotted a little sofa and sat on it. He looked at Shadow who walked up to him, and asked.

"So you want that tea, or coffee, or... Whatever..." He wanted to walk away but something held his hand. He turned around, to see Sonic who was holding his hand in a firm grip. Sonic looked into his eyes. Despite his drunken state, Sonic never forgot the reason why they went drinking. His member throbbed from excitement. Now he's going to get what lusted for. For long enough.

"I don't want coffee..." He pulled him forcing Shadow to sit next to him, and whispered to his ear. "Or tea... I want you Shadow..." And he closed the distance between them, placing a hot kiss on his counterpart's lips. Shadow was stunned. Completely stunned. He didn't know what to do. He froze with his eyes wide open. Sonic noticed that. He licked Shadow's lips, and his hand moved down the black hedgehog's chest. He played a little with his chest fur, and then went lower, his hands stopping on his sheath.

Shadow's eyed widened even more, and he gasped giving Sonic chance to slip his tongue into his mouth. Sonic was kissing him slowly and passionately, his tongue sliding along his teeth, and stroking his tongue. A little startled cry escaped Shadow's lips. He was confused he didn't know how to react. But he started to feel a pleasurable tingling, and a bit unconsciously returned the kiss. With attention gained from Shadow, Sonic's erection rose a bit from his sheath. Their tongues stroked each other lazily, and to Sonic's satisfaction Shadow was moaning and whining in the process. Sonic moved his hand to Shadow quills stroking them gently, and pulled away from Shadow's mouth kissing his jaw.

Shadow's cheeks flushed a scarlet red. He was panting for air, and he felt a sensation in his stomach, his ears were pulsing and he felt dizzy.

"Sonic..." He moaned when Sonic slid down to kiss his neck. Sonic smirked kissing, and licking the sweet skin. He bit him drawing blood, he moaned from the taste. He moved his other free hand from Shadow's shoulder to his sheath, He moaned again. Shadow was erect... For him.

Shadow moaned. Sonic muffed sound with a kiss. He wrapped his hands around Shadow's waist and lifted him up from the couch. With Shadow on his hands, he started to look for the bedroom, kissing him hotly. Luckily to him the bedroom's door were opened so he quickly noticed the bed, and fell with Shadow on it hovering above him.

Shadow looked in his eyes. They were full of... He didn't know. He didn't know the name of that feeling yet, but it burnt, it burnt on the lower part of his body, and he wanted it to stop. Sonic noticed Shadow's pain and kissed him quickly. He slowly started make his way down Shadow's body, he licked his chest and stomach eagerly, earning a throaty moan from his counterpart. He licked his lips and started to kiss Shadow's thighs gently, he was about to kiss his manhood, when Shadow's hands shot to his intimate parts, covering them.

"Wha-What are you going to do!?" He huffed. Sonic kissed hands covering his prize.

"I'm going to make you feel something that you're never felt before..." Sonic bit back a smirk.

"But this is..." Shadow almost cried. "This is disgusting! I can't... This isn't normal we're guys..." He closed his eyes. "I hate you... Moron."

"Shhh..." Sonic whispered. "It's okay..." He moved his hands away. "Everyone have right to feel pleasure, even if they both guys..." He leaned and licked the flushed tip gently.

"Ahhhh!" Shadow moaned. "Ss-stop!" Even Though he said that, his back arched in pleasure, and his hips buckled, he dug his fingers in azure hedgehog's hair. Sonic without a word held his hips in a place, and took his head into his mouth sucking gently earning another loud moan from Shadow. He knew that black hedgehog already gave up. Slowly he started to lick his shaft from the base to the tip, making Shadow groan with impatience. Not wanting to make his lover wait any longer, he took him whole into his mouth and sucked.

"A-aahhhhh! Sonic!" He moaned and buckled his hips deeper into Sonic mouth. This time Sonic let him do it. His head was bobbing along with Shadow's thrusts making him moan even louder. Shadow couldn't take anymore he didn't know what's going to happen next, but he was losing control over himself, bucking wildly into Sonic's mouth.

"Sonic!! I-I'm going to- ahhh!" He moaned. Sonic took the hint sucked him even harder he was ready for him. He waited way too long to miss that opportunity. Finally Shadow cried in ecstasy, and came into Sonic's mouth, drowning in complete bliss, and panting heavily.

Sonic swallowed his salty cum without any grimace. And came back to his place, above Shadow, and kissed him letting him taste his own cum. For Shadow it was weird and salty but he stroked Sonic's tongue without any word closing his eyes. He could feel Sonic's erection poking his stomach, and he knew that it's not over yet. Sonic's hands lifted Shadow's knees and his hand discreetly ghosted over Shadow's body and stopped by the entrance under his tail, rubbing it gently with his index finger.

Shadow eyes shot open and he kicked Sonic instinctively, luckily Sonic dodged the hit just on time. Shadow pushed him away, and backed away.

"What the hell you wanted to this time!? You've touched my-my anus!" He huffed again. "What the fuck is wrong with you!?" He blushed furiously.

Sonic had to hold back his laughter. Shadow was completely clueless, he knew that he was a virgin, but this was way too funny.

"Don't worry Shads..." He moved closer to him and clutched his shoulders. "It's normal... It's the only way we can do this..." He tugged his ear with his teeth. "I want to make love to you..." He whispered.

"Make love...?" He didn't know what that meant, and he wasn't sure if he wanted to know...

"Yes..." Sonic kissed him gently on the lips. "I've always wanted to do that... I love you Shadow..." Shadow ears perked at the word "I love you" he was drunk but he was sure that he heard right. Sonic kissed him again more passionately now, Shadow returned the kiss with hesitation, but Sonic took that as a yes. He pinned Shadow's hands above his head, and asked.

"Guess that you don't have a lube here do you?" Not waiting for the answer, he placed his fingers in his mouth licking them and coating them with saliva. Shadow moaned. He didn't know why, but watching Sonic was extremely exciting, and... Hot. He felt himself erect again. Sonic smirked and pushed a finger into Shadow entrance. Shadow hissed not used to intrusion yet. Sonic moved his finger a little, and added the second finger making Shadow hiss even more.

"Take it out!" He ordered. But Sonic only smiled and kissed him, stretching his entrance. Soon he added the third finger and Shadow whimpered. He gave him a soothing kiss and looked for his special spot. Suddenly Shadow cried, his back arching in pleasure.

"Aghhh! Ahhh! Sonic!" Sonic smirked. He has found it. He gave him a few more thrusts with his fingers and pulled them out. Shadow groaned with protest, suddenly he felt completely empty. Sonic couldn't wait anymore. Pre-cum was dripping from his member, he coated it with pre-cum and positioned himself against Shadow's entrance. He kissed him and waited for permission. Shadow nodded, so he slowly pushed in.

This time Shadow whimpered, tears rolling down his cheeks. Sonic was stretching him painfully. Sonic kissed his tears away, and finally filled him completely. Shadow muscles were still tensed. Sonic waited giving him time to adjust. Soon Shadow's muscles started to relax and getting used to Sonic's member. Sonic started to move thrusting his member into Shadow's insides. He sped up a little. It started to feel pretty good to them both. But few moments later Shadow screamed from pleasure.

"Ahhh! Ahhhhhh! Sonic! There! Do it again!" He screamed wrapping his hands around Sonic's neck, and his legs against his waist. He moved his hips against azure hedgehog's erection. Sonic smiled hitting Shadow's prostate dead on, earning another scream. Shadow was moving against him. He felt himself close to the edge, so he started to stroke Shadow's erection harshly.

"Ahhh! Sonic! I can't...! Anymore... I love you..." And Shadow came with a cry, spilling his seed into Sonic's hand.

"I love you too Shadow!" He groaned, and came harshly, filling Shadow with his seed. He panted for a moment, and collapsed on Shadow. He waited for a moment, and pulled himself out of him, and rolled on the other side of the bed, he was dead tired. That was the best sex he ever had... Like in his dreams. He looked at Shadow, he looked exhausted, his eyes were closing. He pulled him to his chest. And nuzzled his ear. Shadow cuddled to him.

"I love you." Sonic whispered. Shadow only nodded. Finally they both drifted off to sleep.

**A/N: Finally! I completed the second chapter! I took me a lot effort to write this... So review people! :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Ekhm. Greetings. It's good to be back after so long! Well I don't really have any excuse why I haven't written for so long, but... Well, I decided that I want to finish this story. So... Here's the chapter! ._.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic The Hedgehog or any of it's characters. They belong to SEGA and Sonic Team.**

**A Thing That Changes Us**

_**Chapter 3.**_

Shadow had a really weird dream that night. It was definitely unlike any dream he had so far. True he had been dreaming about kissing Sonic (almost), but this was just... New. There had been so much feeling, touching, and passion in it, that it made Shadow feel quite overwhelmed. Hands touching, mouth kissing, and that voice...

"_I love you Shadow."_

Shadow's eyes snapped open, and he quickly sat up panting. This was the worst dream he have ever had. It's not that it felt bad, to Shadow it felt quite good, after all it was quite a new experience, but it was just... Disturbing.

"_What the hell is wrong with me?" _he thought slightly terrified. He had some weird dreams, his head was pounding and he felt extremely sick, not to mention the dull pain in his backside. It was the worst he had felt in ages!

Shadow was so indulged in his thoughts, that he haven't even noticed another person moving next to him on the bed.

"Shadow..." The blue hedgehog whispered quietly and with great effort. Honestly, Sonic sounded like he hadn't used his voice in years. Although his voice was more than enough to bring Shadow back into reality. Shadow quickly looked at the other and his face looked like he'd seen him for the first time in his life.

"Y-You!" He stuttered, obviously confused. "What are you doing here?!"

Sonic groaned in pain. Shadow's voice (although he loved it) pierced his ears quite painfully, that's how badly hangover he was.

"Ouch... Gee, Shadow you don't have to shout. I can hear you loud and clear, okay?" He held his head in his hands, but Shadow was still glaring at him bewildered, completely forgetting about his bad mood.

"Stop fooling around faker! I want to know how on earth you ended up in my bed!

This time it was Sonic's turn to be confused. He had looked at him, his eyes widening.

"Oh, fuck! I mean... You don't remember Shadow? Anything at all?"

Shadow's eyes narrowed in concentration, as he tried to recall the events from last night.

"I do remember that you've asked me for a drink..." He said slowly. "And I remember that we'd went to this pub and I drank this disgusting stuff, but after that..." He looked at Sonic expectantly, but Sonic just chuckled. "Shit, we got really wasted yesterday, haven't we?" He had looked at Shadow hoping he would laugh if off, just like him, but Shadow looked genuinely concerned about this whole thing. Obviously. Like Shadow would laugh something off. Instead his eyes had narrowed even further and he asked.

"What do you mean by that? What is that supposed to mean?" Well, it's not like the black hedgehog would know what 'being wasted' means. So, Sonic tried his best to explain it.

"Uhh… Well, 'wasted' is a condition when you kinda lose consciousness, you're not aware of what you're doing and you don't even remember it afterwards." He said scratching his head and looking at Shadow. Black hedgehog looked slightly horrified. He clearly didn't like the idea of not being aware of his own actions. What if he'd done something shameful? Something that he'd be embarrassed about till the rest of his never ending life?

"Y-You do remember everything that happened last night, don't you faker?" Sonic bit his lip. Shadow looked genuinely worried with what had happened last night. He couldn't possibly tell him truth, could he? So, instead he put on his best fake smile.

"Oh, come on Shads! Are you trying to tell me that you're worried? The ultimate life form, seriously?" He teased, which made his counterpart glare at him. Sonic chuckled.

"Don't worry! Nothing happened. We drunk a lot, fell on our asses a few times, got to your place and fell asleep. No biggie!" He exclaimed happily. "Don't take it so seriously Shads!"

Shadow's glare was replaced with a look of suspicion. He really wanted to believe the blue hedgehog, but there was something in other's voice that worried him. Something… Fake. But, before he had managed to question him about it, the other spoke.

"I think I overstayed my welcome! You're a great host and everything Shads, but I gotta run! I'll see myself out." He said, not looking at him and started to put on his on his shoes. Shadow looked at him surprised. He still hasn't told him anything!

"Wait! You can't leave! We still-" He tried to say, but was cut off by the other's hedgehog's lips. At first his eyes widened in shock as he had felt the other's lips on his, but soon he felt his eyes closing as gave in into the kiss. It was so passionate and it felt so familiar for some reason. Unfortunately the kiss ended as soon as it had started, although it still made the black hedgehog's legs go weak.

"Wha?" He asked confused.

"I'm sorry Shadow." He heard the other whisper in his ear. Sonic gave him the last quick peck on the lips, and before Shadow could even blink the other jumped out of the window. He was gone.

A wave of all different emotions crashed into the black hedgehog. Embarrassment, anger, fear… But the strongest one was definitely confusion. He didn't understand the actions of blue hedgehog at all. Why would he kiss him? Isn't that what lovers do? Or maybe Sonic just tried to make fun of him? But, the weirdest thing was… Why did he enjoy it so much? He blushed at the thought.

"_There's no way I… With him… Hell no! What are you even thinking about?!" _He scolded himself. It had felt so right though. Like it wasn't the first time it happened. He let out a huge sigh, only now realising how tired he was.

"I shouldn't bother myself with it." He exclaimed aloud. "I bet it's another one of his stupid jokes. Just to piss me off." He let himself fall back onto the bed, as he had looked around he noticed something very unusual.

"What the?!" He whispered bewildered for the umpteenth time today. It was a blood stain. On his own bed sheets. Just what the hell happened yesterday?

"I'm never drinking again," He decided determined.

_**At the same time…**_

Sonic ran around the city aimlessly. He couldn't stop running, it helped him think better and currently loads of different thoughts were invading his head. Obviously, all of them were about a certain black hedgehog… His worried face had flashed in Sonic's mind, and he felt a wave of guilt washing over him. It made him realise, what he had really done. He made the one he loved drunk, just to have sex with him. He took advantage of him. No, he FORCED himself on him. After all, he recalls Shadow telling him to stop. And he didn't.

"_But I couldn't tell him the truth." _He thought slowing down and finally stopping. _"He'd never forgive me, if I did." _ He clenched his fists in frustration. _"Shit! I'm so selfish! Even though I know that I hurt him, I still think about myself! _He punched the nearest block breaking the wall. "I'm such an ass!" He said aloud, making people around give him weird looks. So, he quickly escaped the place deciding that he had to tell somebody. He couldn't tell Tails… He was too young and innocent, he wouldn't understand… It had to be somebody with experience and he knew only one person, who was currently in a relationship. Although, he pretty much would like to avoid talking to him about something like that, considering he's probably gonna tell him off for what he did. Well… Probably, anybody would.

"_I have no choice…" _He sighed, and headed towards the Angel Island.

**A few hours later at Shadow's place…**

Rouge the Bat tapped on Shadow bedroom's window.

"Hey, Shadow open up it's me!" She yelled. Obviously, she could have broken in like she always does, but today she felt especially generous. "Come on! Don't make the lady wait!"

After another few seconds of waiting the window finally opened. And Shadow's face greeted her.

"You don't have to shout Rouge. I have a really bad headache, and I'm in no fucking mood for this!" He barked at her. But the bat didn't care about his unusual outburst, but only stared at him puzzled.

"What in world happened to you!? I leave you alone for mere 24 hours and something like this happens! What have you been doing since yesterday?" she asked, eyeing him. He looked like a mess, and had bags under his eyes. He looked at least 20 years older. Shadow had closed the window behind her and replied annoyed.

"Fuck!" He swore running his hand through his quills. " I thought, I had told you not to shout."

"But, I didn't shout right now, sugar." She retorted smartly. "I'm using the tone I always use."

"Hmph! Whatever. Just speak a bit quieter then." He said walking over to the bed. Rouge gave him an intense look. His behaviour sure was quite odd, totally not Shadow like, but for some reason quite familiar…

"_Don't tell me he's…"_

"Shadow have you been drinking yesterday, by any chance?" she asked taking a seat next to him. He had looked at her and then she smelled it.

"_He stinks like vodka… " _She thought, her nose cringing. Shadow didn't answer, but she didn't need to hear it.

"You know what forget it. I already that know you have. You stink like hell." And then she suddenly burst out laughing. "God, I would have never thought, that there'll ever be a day that I would see you hangover. She teased laughing.

"Ha ha. Very funny. If that's all you have to say then leave." He growled at her obviously not amused.

"I'm sorry! It's just unexpected that's all!" She grinned at him. "Okay… So what the story? I will never believe that just suddenly decided to go wild and try some booze!" He glared at her.

"And what makes you think that?" He questioned.

"Coz you're way to stuck up Shadow. It's always business with you!" She chuckled.

"Hmph!" He snorted. "Go away, I don't feel like telling you anything!" His statement made the bat pout.

"Oh, come on! We're the best buddies aren't we!? I always tell you everything!" She replied offended.

"It doesn't mean that I listen to it willingly…" He said quietly.

"What?!"

"It's nothing."

"You're so mean Shadow!" She crossed her arms angry. He sighed tiredly. Sometimes, he just couldn't handle that woman.

"Seriously, Rouge It's not big deal. Sonic just wanted to go drinking with me, I agreed since I owed him for saving me from the doctor." Rouge looked at him suddenly surprised.

"Big blue did?"

"Yeah." Shadow confirmed nodding. "We went to the bar, had a couple of drinks and I returned home. That's it." Of course, he didn't tell her that Sonic had brought him home, or that he spent the night here at his place. She could get the wrong idea…

"_Why would she!?" _He thought angrily. _"It's not like anything of that sort could possibly happen Shadow!" _He had felt himself blushing a little at the thought and then he looked at her hoping that she didn't notice. But, she didn't even say anything like he had expected her to. It was weird, because she loved to tease him about these kinds of things. Instead she looked kind of absent, troubled, like she was trying to figure something out. He didn't like her face at all. Something was up.

"What?" He questioned giving her a suspicious look. "Hey! Earth to Rouge!" She must have snapped out of her trance, because her eyes focused on his again and she smiled mysteriously at him,

"Gosh, your breath stinks Shadow! Go brush your teeth and meanwhile I'll prepare some aspirin for you. Trust me, I know how annoying a hangover can be!" She got up and left the room not giving him a second glance.

"_Yep. Something's definitely up." _He thought looking at the empty doorway.

**Meanwhile at the master emerald's Shrine…**

Knuckles yawned. He was so bored. It had been such a beautiful day and he was stuck here guarding the master emerald… Like always. Rouge already left a few hours ago… He would never admit it, but he grew quite attached to the bat. He always felt that rush of excitement and happiness whenever she came to visit him, but also he felt lonely when there was the time for her to leave to work. He had never had such problems before they started dating, though… Yes. Knuckles the Echidna and Rouge the Bat were dating, for a three months now. To be honest, to the red echidna it still seems kind of impossible. He had never expected Rouge to suddenly grab him and kiss him during their, yet another fight for the master emerald. He had always thought that she liked Shadow, since they were always working and hanging out together, but Rouge explained to him, that she had never liked Shadow 'that way' and the same goes for Shadow, since he couldn't bring himself to love anyone again after Maria died… And besides Rouge said that she always had a crush on… Well… Him. The echidna had blushed and suddenly became quite proud of the fact. Actually, he was so indulged in his thoughts about his girlfriend, that he didn't even notice the figure sneaking up behind him.

"Hey Knuckles wake up!"

"I LIKE HER TOO, OKAY?!" He echidna confessed loudly, forcefully brought back to earth by the figure behind him. The blue hedgehog, who was now in front of him, burst out laughing.

"I know you do Knux, but you don't have to be so loud about it, you know?" The echidna's muzzle was red again, but this time with anger.

"Screw you Sonic! You moron! You can't just sneak up on people and yell in their ears! That's so low, man!" He hissed. "And stop laughing!"

"Fuck, man I'm sorry! But it's was just so FUNNY!" He grabbed his sides. "I swear I've never expected a reaction like THAT!" Echidna's gloved hands tightened into fists dangerously.

"Sonic…" He growled.

"Okay, okay I'll stop! I'm sorry Knux. I'll never do it again… Promise!" He said crossing his fingers behind his back. "Besides, I gotta admit that I'm kinda jealous of you, man…" A hint of sadness flashed through the hedgehog's face. Knuckles on the other hand looked shocked, completely forgetting about the fact what he was supposed to be angry with him.

"What?" The echidna asked dumbly. Sonic only bit his lip. Knuckles knew about this habit of his. He always did that whenever he had felt guilty about something. Something that he had a big trouble sharing with. The red echidna felt that in a few seconds he's going to find out the real reason behind Sonic's sudden visit.

"Sonic?" He asked in a slightly softer voice, in attempt to encourage the blue hedgehog to confess.

"Knuckles…" He started taking a deep breath. "There's a reason for me to come here today. I wanted to share this with somebody, because I can't handle it by myself… And… I kinda thought, that you would be the best person." The hedgehog looked him in the eyes deadly serious. Knuckles had no doubt that this was a serious matter, and that his friend wanted to tell him something, that was affecting him greatly, so he decided to be serious too.

"Okay, Sonic. You know that you can tell me anything and I will never say a word to anyone about it. I promise." He said seriously putting his hand on Sonic shoulder and squeezing it lightly. Sonic only nodded biting his lip again.

"Okay… Here it goes. You see… Last night… I…" he looked away from the echidna unable to look him in the eyes anymore. "Last night I had sex with Shadow." He finished quietly and closed his eyes, only to open them again after a few long seconds of silence, to glance at the echidna. Knuckle's expression was completely unreadable, although Sonic could practically hear his brain trying to process this information. After another few seconds of stretching silence, the echidna finally spoke.

"Y-y-you and S-shadow?" He gulped. "You mean t-that you had to p-put your… Inside h-his-"

"That is not the problem Knuckles!" Sonic cut him off sharply. "It's not about the way we had sex! It's about me hurting him and lying to him!" Sonic looked away from him again. Something just snapped inside of him His eyes stung. He felt tears gathering and dreading to fall. Knuckles only stared at him. He was so confused about this whole situation…

"Sonic. Tell me what happened? What do you mean you've hurt him!?" He asked grabbing the hedgehog by his shoulders, and forcing him to look at him. "Tell me the truth Sonic! What did you do!?" Sonic's tears were falling freely from his eyes now.

"I-I…" He choked. "I was so selfish! I had planned all of this Knuckles! I took him out for drinking, I knew that he had never tried alcohol before. I knew that he would be too wasted, to know what he's doing, and I-I… " He sobbed.

"You took advantage of it…" Knuckles finished for him blinking slowly. "Oh, God… Oh, my fucking God…" He let go of Sonic. "Does he know?" He asked surprisingly calm. Sonic shook his head.

"No, I couldn't tell him Knuckles!" He said choking a bit. "I wanted to. I really did, but I couldn't! I knew he would never forgive me… And I…" He stared at the ground. "I love him so much… It would kill me, if he ever were to hate me..." Suddenly, he felt a fist connecting with his jaw. He fell to the ground and groaned in pain. He looked at Knuckles who had just punched him. The echidna stared back at him furious.

"What the hell are you doing, Sonic!?" He barked. "That's how you're telling people that you love them, now!? By making them drunk and having sex with them!? Are you fucking out of your mind!? What has happened to you!? Normally, you just come out and say it!" Sonic only turned his head away from the echidna staring at the ground again.

"I know… I know Knuckles… But I…" He let out a painful sigh. "I was afraid… I was afraid that he would reject me…" He looked at Knuckles again. "You know… We're both guys. It's not as easy, as you and Rouge. He… I don't think, that Shadow even considers the possibility of the two guys having a relationship together… He was taught that a relationship consists of a man and a woman… I really don't know what to do Knuckles… " He laughed ironically. "Right now, I still can't believe how desperate I was just to be with him… You don't realise how much I regret this now… Mostly when I know, that now I had lost my chance to be with him…" Knuckles's expression softened. He had pitied Sonic. He wasn't even angry with him anymore. He kind of understood the point of Sonic doing all this… But, still it was no excuse. What he did was definitely wrong and it should have never had happened. However, Knuckles was still Sonic's friend and he was the person whom the hedgehog had chosen to turn in for help.

"You have tell him Sonic." Knuckles exclaimed seriously, helping him up from ground. "Don't give up. You're THE Sonic the Hedgehog! The one who never gives up, no matter what!"

"Knuckles?" Sonic asked bewildered. "What are you-"

"You still have the chance! You won't know until you try, right!?" Knuckles shouted with passion. "Love knows no bounds! Emm… Supposedly." Sonic stared at his friend not believing his ears. But, after a second he burst out laughing. That was the Knuckles he had known for so long.

"I-I don't know what to say… Thank you Knux!" He had shouted happily, and hugged his friend.

"Yeah, Yeah… Don't mention it. I want you to be happy too you know?" The echidna grinned. "Now, lets try and make you win Shadow the Hedgehog's heart, shall we?"

"Definitely, my friend!" The blue hedgehog grinned as well, giving Knuckles a high five.

**A/N: OMG! I finally finished this chapter! Gosh, it took so long… *coughovertwoyearsorsomethingcough* I'm sorry that you had to wait for so long. But, don't worry I'm determined to finish this story and I will. The next chap will be out in a week, or a week and a half since I'm working now and I need some time… Sorry, for all the drama that happened in this chapter, but is was needed so, bear with me, okay? Hopefully someone is still reading this story… If you do then review! Reviews inspire me, and make me happy. ^o^ Sayonara! ;* **


End file.
